1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to door lock systems, and more specifically to acquiring credentials in unlocking doors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are many different types of door locks that have different ways to unlock them. Hotels typically have larger numbers of rooms. Often hotels use key cards that can be read by a reader of a door lock to unlock a room.
The key cards are typically programmed with credentials or credentials are written to a card. Further, the programming of the credentials to a card or writing of the credentials to a card is typically performed at a front desk of the hotel.